Enjoy The Silence
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Songfic SSHP Il ne dit rien. mais je préfère son silence, qu'esce que sont les mots?sinon des promesses faites pour être briser?Non.Je préfère son silence.Slash tout doux,juste pour le plaisir.


**Salut vous tous!Je sais, je sias je devrait etre en train d'updater Tears of an angel. mais cette song fic me trottai trop dans la tête pour passer à coté. Ceci est ma toute premiere song fic, toute petite et, dans mes critere en tous cas, toute mignonne, mai vous me connaissez, moi les fics toute dégoulinante de guimauve et de bons sentiments, cest pas mon genre. Alors voila, j'espere que vous allez aprécier.**

**La chanson original à été fait par depeche mode, mais cest la reprise du groupe Hard Metal Gothik :Lacuna Coil, qui m'interesse. Allez chercher ca, cest débilement bon.  
**

**Enjoy The silence **

**  
**

**Words like violence \ Les mots, comme la violence**

**Il m'insulte sans cesse, le jour, il est le pire connard que j'aie jamais connu. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que dans le silence de la salle de classe, il laisse échapper un commentaire, une insulte, pour me débalancer, me déconcentrer. Me faire passer pour un idiot. Je ne dis rien, je sais bien qu'il ne le pense pas. **

**Break the silence \ Brisent le silence**

**Il se fait pardonner toute la nuit, de toute façon.**

**Come crashing in \ Ils viennent s'écraser**

Je ne sais même pas comment ca a pu arriver, comment il a pu atterrir comme ça dans ma vie, si violement, le matin on se détestait, s'insultait comme à l'habitude, et le soir, dans sa salle de classe, je perdais ma virginité dans ses bras. Il a fait basculer tout mon monde. Je ne me l'explique toujours pas.

**Into my little world / Dans mon petit monde**

Il me fait mal, c'est vrai, il me fait mal parce que, malgré tout l'effort qu'il met a me transmettre ses sentiments pour moi dans chacun de ses gestes, il ne me les dit pas. Et que je le veuille ou non, ca me blesse. Même si je préfère sans doute qu'il ne dise rien.

**Painful to me \ Ils me font mal**

Alors je plonge mon regard dans le sien, dans l'onyx de ses yeux, tellement intense qu'il me transperce littéralement l'âme.

**Pierce right through me \ Ils me transpercent**

Je ne crois pas que personne puisse un jour comprendre ce que je fais avec lui, comment nous avons pu nous aimer malgré la haine qui nous divisait.

**Can't you understand \ Ne peux-tu pas comprendre?**

Je ne leur en veux pas, comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

**Oh my little girl \ Ma petite  
**

Mais au fond, tout ça n'a aucune importance.

**All I ever wanted \ Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu  
**

Il est tout ce que je veux, quand il me serre contre lui, quand je m'endors contre lui, alors, ça m'est égal de devoir me cacher pour l'aimer. Ca m'est égal que nous ne parlions pas, que nous ne nous disions pratiquement rien.

**All I ever needed \ Tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin  
**

J'ai besoin de lui, de son étreinte, des sensations, des émotions qu'il fait passer en moi. Peu m'importe qu'il me les dise ou pas.

**Is here in my arms \ Est ici dans mes bras**

Quand je suis dans ses bras... J'oublie tout ça, ne parle pas, ne dis rien surtout. Prends-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots.

**Words are very unnecessary \ Les mots sont tout a fait inutiles**

Parfois je vois qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais s'abstient. Parfois, je le fais même taire moi-même.

**They can only do harm \ Ils ne peuvent qu'apporter la douleur  
**

Tant qu'il ne dit rien alors, ce n'est pas vrai, pas ancré dans la réalité, et puis, qu'est-ce que des mots? Ils blessent, les mots peuvent mentir. Ses yeux, son corps, son souffle, ne peuvent mentir. Alors ne dis rien. Si tu ne dis rien, tu ne peux pas me trahir, alors touches-moi, serres-moi contre toi. Mais je t'en supplies, je t'en supplies, ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes.

**Vows are****spoken **\** Les vœux son prononcés**  
**To be broken \ Pour être brisés **

Les gens se font des promesses, ils se disent ne pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre. Foutaises. Aussitôt ces promesses faites, elle peuvent se briser, et c'est, la plupart de temps, ce qui arrive. Si tu ne dis rien, si tu me parles uniquement avec ton corps, alors jamais, jamais je n'aurai de faux espoir, jamais je ne serai déçu, aimes-moi, aimes-moi, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu m'aimes. Mais ne me le dis pas. Les mots sont là pour être parjurés. Les promesses existent pour être brisées. Embrasse-moi. Ne parle pas.

**Feelings are intense \ Les sensations sont intenses**

C'est si fort quand on est tous les deux, je n'aurais même pas rêvé que de telles sensations puissent exister. Merde, c'est juste…Extraordinaire que tu sois là avec moi. Toi, toi qui passe ta journée à me détruire, sous ton air glacial de professeur sans coeur, et ça me fait sourire de penser que je suis le seul à savoir que tu n'es pas que ça. Que tu es bien plus. Tu es à moi.

**Words are trivial \ Les mots sont insignifiants**

Ca ne sert a rien de parler, de se dire que l'on a été idiots, de s'excuser pour toutes ces années à se faire la guerre. L'éternelle bataille entre Severus Rogue, supposé Mangemort, et Harry Potter, sauveur du monde. Ca ne sert a rien de se rappeler tout ce mal qu'on s'est fait, comme c'est inutile de se dire ce que l'on ressent maintenant l'un pour l'autre. On le sait, ont le sait sans se l'être jamais dit. Et c'est parfait comme ça, aussitôt que ce sera dit, alors on pourra se faire du mal, tant que ça reste seulement sous entendu alors, nous sommes a l'abri. Nous avons déjà trop souffert. Rien ne sert de se blesser d'avantage.

**Pleasures remain **\ **Les plaisirs demeurent  
****So does the pain \ Ainsi que la douleur**

**Les sensations, la brûlure de ta peau sur la mienne, resteront à jamais gravées et j'en suis douloureusement conscient. Tes mots aussi, toutes ces insultes, tout ce temps à se haïr. Ca restera aussi, mais ça fera toujours moins mal que de se dire qu'on s'aime pour se détruire ensuite.**

**  
****Words are meaningless \**** Les mots sont sans signification  
****And forgettable \ Et oubliables**

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que des mots? Qu'est-ce que des mots stupides qui ne feraient qu'officialiser la situation ? Tes étreintes sont plus concrètes, la chaleur de ton souffle sur ma peau, la douceur de tes mains qui caressent ma nuque, la sueur qui perle sur mon front. Tout ça est réel, concret, palpable. Pas les mots. Ils sont inutiles, ils ne servent qu'à se faire mal. Et ils disparaissent, les mots ne durnt jamais pour toujours, ton corps contre le mien, si.

**All I ever wanted \ Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu**  
**All I ever needed \ Tout ce dont j'ai jamais eu besoin**  
**Is here in my arms \ Est ici dans mes bras  
Words are very unnecessary \ Les mots sont tout a fait inutiles**  
**They can only do harm \ Ils ne peuvent qu'apporter la douleur**

Alors ne parle pas, mon amour, ne dis rien. C'est mieux comme ça, je préfère le silence. Je préfère le silence à la destruction de mes illusions. Je préfère le bruit de tes halètement, les bruits des choses que je sais à coup sûr te faire ressentir. L'amour est trop abstrait, trop peu concret, trop insaisissable.

Un peu comme les mots.

Je préfère le silence

**Enjoy the silence / Profites du silence**

**Enjoy the silence**


End file.
